Comic Gang 1
by LegoMink
Summary: Evil has struck ComicVille. And a group of characters have vowed to kill the cause - The Strengs. Each one has a different view of it, but one thing is valid - Friends Stick Together. And it doesn't change here. Mild romance, first time, so easy on review
1. The Beginning of the Adventure

The Comic Gang 1 - The Strengs

Chapter 1

By LegoMink and DragonMaster77 Contents

Introduction.  
1. Overview 2. How ComicVille came to life: Authors Note

The Story...

Introduction!

Overview There is a place called ComicVille, where all sorts of fictional chracters come to life.  
But sadly, evil threatens ComicVille, and one group of ordinary people must unite to stop it.

Will they succeed?

How ComicVille came to life: Authors Note

It started as just a imaginary game me and DM77 would play when we were bored. Then it grew. Into a splendid story.

I was thinking about ComicVille on the way home from ASDA one day, and the instant we got home, me and DM77 went to work...creating a wholly imaginary world, hoping others will enjoy.  
ComicVille was spoken of in family conversations, and at school. Friends supported the idea, and gave me ideas. Me and DM77 wrote these, and together, ComicVille expanded even further.

Then, it went to a Simpsons Game parody. And now...this.

Hope you enjoy this wholly imagination,

The Authors

LegoMink and DragonMaster77

ComicVille Chapter 1

It was quiet. Not even a mouse stirred. For an evil threat had struck the land of ComicVille. The happy, colourful place had been struck to death... by the Strengs.  
Brendan awoke from his seemingly eternal slumber, and went to wake the rest of the gang. For you see, they were determined to kill the Strengs, any means necessary.  
" Guys...get up. Todays the day we go out. We have to! May, wake up"  
A small, blue-robed little thing stirred. He was Black Mage, leader of the group, along with Brendan. Black Mage bumped into an elf, named Thief.  
A few minutes later, the whole gang were up. They set off at 9 o' clock, and vowed not to stop.  
" You two are certain about this, right?" asked a worried looking Mage. White Mage, her name was, and Black Mage hit on her a lot. When he was't napping, that was.  
" 'Course we are, White Mage. 'Course we are! We would never harm you! You're too vital." replied Brendan with an uncertain smile.  
" Let's just keep moving. We don't won't the beasties on our tails." suggested Wally.  
" You're right. Come on." said May.

A few hours later, the group arrived at the station. And there one was - a Streng grunt. It was horrid, and decayed. It's skin was a dark purplish, and it's eyes were glaring at the group. They were a evil black, and the area that is normally white? Blood, red! They terrified Thief, and he felt tempted t orun, but he couldn't. He was stunned!  
" Did we bring weapons?" asked Thief quickly. He was scared of the Streng, and he wished he'd never come.  
" Yep. Black Mage?" " Here you go." The characters grabbed the weapons - swords.  
The Streng immediatly dived at them. Black Mage protected himself from the gliding monster.  
Then, the creature leaped at White Mage. She shut her eyes, tight, expecting death. But it never came. Instead, she saw the creature bleeding on the floor. Brendan was standing. He turned to White Mage, and told her, friends stick together.  
The party advanced, towards the next location.

End of Chapter

Note: It's short, I know. But it's a first. They usually are.

Read and Review, no flames. Or the Strengs will get you! :)

Lego Mink


	2. A revealing of feelings

Comic Gang Chapter 2

' How it all began...'

Ok, let's see how this began.

Dramatic flashback crap!

Black Mage was outside practicing his spells, when a strange, pink cat walked over. It was Aeris, the pink cat 'from hell'.

" Aeris? Aeris!" said Black Mage with glee.

" Yeah, I know what my name is. Ya' seen Leo?" asked Aeris.

Meanwhile, Brendan, along with Wally and May, was plotting a plan to sneak into the school and blow it up. May was controling Wally's robot car, while Brendan was jotting down his thoughts about May in the 'Brendbook'!

" Brendan? What are you doing?" asked Wally, smirking, but trying ever so hard not to.

" Nothing! Nothing at all to do with the fact I LOVE MAY! I mean don't. Don't love May. Yeah." stuttered Brendan.

" Brendan's got a GIRLFRIEND! I'm telling!" Wally dashed off after May, only to stop and stare at the sky.

" Is it supposed to be dark THIS EARLY?" asked Wally to himself. " I better ask Black Mage what's going on."

" Dear Diary,

Today was weird. First off all, I had Wally rushing to me, stating Brendan loved me. Pfft! Yeah right! That little idiot and me, NO WAY! Well, he is sorta cute with that hair...

Anyway, the sky's been acting strangely lately. Wally is asking Black Mage, so we should be okay. 'K?!

May,"

" Ahh...nice to get Brendan off my mind for one day. But, why would Wally say that?" she thought with an uncertain frown marked on her face.

" I like swords. I like swords. I like swords." repeated Fighter over and over and OVER again.

" Gee, ya don't say one million times again? Can you say ANYTHING different?" snapped Red Mage.

" Na, not really. What's with the sky?" asked Fighter.

" I don't know! I'm not Einstein!" snapped Red Mage again.

" But you said a week ago - "

" I say lots of things. Lots. Of things." breathed Red Mage. He looked up to the sky. It was weird.

A special news report.

' Today, we have witnessed a crisis. The sky is FILLED with alien spaceships. What is in them, we might never know. This is Leo Leonardo The III, reporting. '

" Hey Aeris." said Leonardo 'Leo' the third.

" Leo? The spaceships are filled with threats." said Aeris.

" Are they? Tell me." They had a long conversation, right ot the brink of midnight.

And then it happened.

" Black Mage! Come on! Now! Everyone!" ordered Brendan. " We are under attack!"

" Gee, what are you? An army officer?" joked Black Mage.

" Cut the wise cracks, BM. Get in the helicopter." said Brendan.

" Ok, ok! Sheesh!" smiled Black Mage.

You know the rest. But it was too gory to tell. So I won't.

Come back to real world time!

" May?" asked Brendan as he entered her room in an abandoned hotel.

" Brendan?" May jerked up from her sleep as she heard Brendan come in.

" I want to tell you somethin'." Brendan added immediatly.

" And that is...?" she asked softly. Brendan didn't know it, but she seemed to blush and smile a bit as he sat down on a near by bean bag. He sank in, and instantly jerked up again.

" I, well...this is hard for me to say but..." he stuttered.

" Say it!" she demanded.

" Okay...I l-l-love...y-you. I love you. It's easier to say when you already have." he admitted.

" Oh, Brendan! That was quite brave, since you're stubborn and all...usually..." she said.

" Phew! You didn't yell." he breathed. They both went to sleep together that night. Black Mage and Thief were hiding at the window.

" My fee." Thief demanded.

" Fine! Here you go!" BM gave him 600 'Gil'. Then, they went to get the load ready for tomorrow.

_End of Chapter 2!_


	3. Invasion Force

Comic Gang Chapter 3

Comic Gang Chapter 3

_3 days later…._

'What the hell Captain?'

'What is it, Commander?'

'You just blasted a Vampbat!'

'So? It wasn't vital to moan.'

'Yes it was! You killed it because it moved! You're going to have a serious problem later!'

'That a threat?'

'Of course not, Fox.'

Brendan had his sword ready. Being current leader while BM was out was a task. Relatively easy, you know.

'Stay together, guys. You never know what's going to happen round here.' He said.

'We automatically assumed you'd say that.' said White Mage.

They stayed the night in an abandoned police station. On the wall it said '_Leave us alone…_'

Thief searched around, and found 2 loaded pistols and 3 pistol clips.

'Useful, won't they be?' he said.

'Yes. I'll have one, BM has the other. May, carry the clips.' explained Brendan.

'Gotcha.' May answered.

'Ah, my beautiful ship. You were taken, but I got you back. My precious _Halberd…_'

In the morning, Black Mage returned. He had a length of pipe.

'Keep out the beasties.' He said.

The heroes travelled on, into a railway station. Inside, there was a group of Strengs. Brendan and BM nodded. They charged in, firing their pistols. Eventually, they killed the beasts. Thief found more ammunition for the pistols. BM and Brendan reloaded.

They carried on, only stopping for lunch. Then, they saw a Streng invasion force. They hid. They would see what happened the next day…

' Princess! Bring me Athea's mercenaries! I need Ike….I got a request for him….'

End.

_Short chapter, but worth it. Hope you liked it!_


	4. Portals Galore!

Comic Gang Chapter 4

Comic Gang Chapter 4

'Right, honey. I'll get Athean Mercenaries. Right away.'

'Thank you, sweetie. Oy... it's going to be a long day….'

'Prince! Prince! Word has come from Hyrule!'

'Oh? What did they say?'

'"Meet us at the Bridge" That's all.'

'Okay. Thank you.'

'You are gratefully welcomed your royal Highness…'

'Just leave…'

'If you wish…'

The Prince got up. Ever since destruction of that parallel world, 'Comic Ville', Athea had plunged into depression. He didn't like the fact his people now all needed for him to kill all thieves. Maybe some fresh air would get Comic Ville off his mind. It was all he thought about nowadays. It disturbed him from royal duties.

He walked out to the courtyard. Ah… he thought. That's better.

Suddenly, his newfound silence was disturbed. The Princess had returned with the Captain of the mercenaries.

'Greetings, old friend.' Said The Prince.

'Greetings, Your Majesty.' Said Captain.

'Shall we?'

'Let's.'

They rode off.

A few hours of concentrated riding later, they stopped.

'Something wrong, Prince?'

'I just had a terrible surge in my head.'

'You did mention another headache back there.'

'I don't know what it is, Ike.'

'Well, does his Majesty mind if I use his real name?'

'We're old friends, Ike. Course you can.'

'Well, you did have a city of grievers back there, Marth.'

'True.'

'Maybe it's something to do with that.'

'What?'

'Comic Ville. If we could get in there, we could help it.'

'Let's ride. Come on.'

'Ah…this is happiness. My ship, my dreams, everything. Meta Knight, you did a good one back there!' Meta Knight said to himself. He flew around _Halberd _in delight.

Suddenly, he spotted weird ships flying round him.

'They're not from Subspace…' he thought. He engaged in combat. Only a miracle could defeat them, as they were immune to his weapons. He shivered. He needed a group of assistants…He flew to a portal to a very popular place – Comic Ville.

Fox grumbled. The sky was too dull to be true. Even Falco was moaning. _Landmaster _needed refuelling, so they had to wait for ages. Wolf was allied, because he spotted weird ships everywhere. So, the three allies waited.

And waited.

And waited. Until Fox spotted a weird ship in the sky. He shouted. The ship turned down and blasted them. Fox and co. were to be killed right there. Unless _Landmaster _refuelled in time…They drove it to a portal to Comic Ville for temporary safety…

Skyworld was infested with Primids. Again. Pit grabbed his bow and started to battle. The battle was easy, until ships fired at the Primids and Pit. He flew far, to the world of Comic Ville….

_End_

_New characters introduced. Hope you liked the choice! There are still some more to be revealed…muhuhahahaha!_


End file.
